Patricia Alice Swan
by Nari Da LiL PwinnZes
Summary: Patricia, has just moved to rainy Forks with her Aunt Madison.Her mother Bella Swan has just passed away.What will happen when she at last meets her fathers side?Sorry Im horrible at summaries!Please review!
1. Making Friends

-Im not Stephanie Meyer

**-I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

**-I don't own any of the Cullen's and the other characters from the book**

**-I don't own Twilight**

**This is my first fanfic. Please tell me if I need to improve. And if you have any good ideas, send a review and tell me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PPOV (Patricia)

"Patricia !"

"Wake up! It's time for school!"

"Okay, Okay Aunt Maddy, I'm changing my clothes right now."

Today is going to be my first day at school at Forks High. I moved to Forks A week ago, the only reason my first day at school is today is because my mother, Bella Marie Swan, just passed away. It's been hard for my Aunt Madison, she was born when my mum was 17 and misses her dearly, and my mum was always there for Aunt Maddy and me. My mum raised me alone in Sydney, Australia.

She was shot at a Bank and died after an hour. She told me everything about my father and his family and how they are all vampires, the Voltri and how they don't know about me, and she also told me that her one true love, Edward Mason Cullen, does not love her, and how he left her and she got pregnant with me after a full week.

She told me that I'm very pretty and attractive because I'm part vampire and said that I have a power, I can see into people's mind if I look hard enough, and can block other vampire powers.

There were only three requests she asked for before she died, she asked for my Aunt Madison to take care of me, for us to move to her old home in Forks, Washington and not to mope over her death she begged us to always remember her and that she'll always be with us in our hearts. So here we are in mother's old home, Forks the rainiest place on earth!

I have long Bronze hair and deep chocolate brown eyes and can blush every shade of red, I look like my grand mother, Renee', and look a bit like my mum,the only few things I got from...Edward is his strange bronze hair and his beauty.

Today I'm going to wear something a little bit catchy and cute today. I'm going to wear a baby blue tank top with a black mini jacket on top and this super cute black and white mini skirt which is a bit higher than my knee's, and with a matching pair of sandals, just like my mum I'm a major Klutz!

"Thank God Patti! I thought you fell asleep again! I swear I have a feeling you're trying to miss out your first day of school!"

"That's a really silly idea Auntie, I wonder where you got that idea from." I said laughing weakly, to tell the truth I really was trying to do that.

"Patricia Alice Swan, you know that you're the worst living liar on earth! Now hurry up and eat your breakfeast ."

"Okay Aunt Maddy." I mumbled.

"No need to be grumpy, let me make the food u sit down."

"Thank you!"

"No worries sweetie"

We have eaten our breakfeast:

"Patti let me give u a ride to school"

"No thanks, I like to walk."

"But what if you get lost?"

"Auntie, how can I get lost? I've walked there already a couple of days a go"

"Okay, just thought you gotta know, my work finishes at 6:00 pm, okay?"

"Okay, Bye Auntie, love ya!"

--

I just parked in front of the school and am walking to the office to get my time table and map of the school"

"Hello, I'm Patti Alice Swan, and I'm new here" I said to the office lady

"Hi Patti and welcome to our school! Here is your time table and map, would you like a guide?"

"Um…no thanks, Ill be fine and if I need any help finding my classes I could ask anyone near me"

"Okay Miss Swan I hope you enjoy your self at Forks High! Have a good day!"

"Okay thanks, Bye"

--

I'm walking to my first class, chemistry, in room 203 and I see and pretty girl walking towards me.

"Hi, I'm Monica, do you need any help finding your class?"

"Hello, I'm Patti, yes I think I'm lost."

"Um... thats a very nice name"

"HaHa My real name is Patricia, but I like being called Patti."

"Oh okay, where's your next class?"

"English, in room 208."

Okay I'll take to all your classes with me for the rest of the day, if that's okay with you?"

" Yeah that's fine thanks."

--

Its lunch time, and Monica and I are in almost all the same classes except for Chemistry.(Jen).She has so many friends, and they all said that a friend of Monica is their friend too. So I now have 6 friends, and I was worried about making friends! Their names are Kirsten, Valeria (Val), Georgia, Nariman (Nari), Sara and Jenifer

When Val was talking about shopping and stuff like that Monica tapped on my shoulder.

"Lilly, Edward Cullen is staring at you."

Edward Cullen…. That stupid vampire who broke my mother heart…is here? I turned around to look at the filthy leech. When I saw him I gasped they were all unbelievably beautiful.

The one with the short hair must be Alice who can see the future and who used to be my mother's best friend, the blond must be Jasper who can mess with your feeling and control them (I'm making my self feel pure hatred!), the big one must be Emmet, the pretty blond girl must be miss selfish Rosalie and the most handsome one, with the same type of hair as me must be Edward the insolent good for nothing idiotic leech who can read minds, and of coarse, can't read mine!

I shot them a glare full of pure hate and revulsion. They look at me confused then I turned away.

"Do you know them Lilly?"

"Actually, my mother used to she told me all about them." I said knowing they can hear me.

"Oh are you family with Edward? Because you look a bit like him."

"I might be but even if I am, I don't want anything to do with him."

"Oh okay, on Saturday do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to! Do you want to go to Port Angeles?"

"Okay, Ill pick you up at 6:00."

--

It's the end of the day and as I'm walking to my car I see a very beautiful hyper girl waiting for me, Its Alice!

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**What do you think? REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**I'm going to wait until I get two review's then I'll write the next chapter.**

**I hope u enjoyed it!**

**Samara Cullen**


	2. Alice

-I'm not Stephanie Meyer

**-I'm not Stephanie Meyer **

**-I don't any of the Twilight characters **

**-I don't own Twilight **

**Thank you for your Review's! I was soo happy when I found a Review! Thank you!**

**Oh ya, I almost forgot to tell you all. The last line of chapter one was wrong. It was supposed to say:**

It's the end of the day and as I'm on my way walking home I see a very beautiful hyper looking girl, waiting for me, It's Alice!

**Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

_It's the end of the day and as I'm on my way walking home I see a very beautiful hyper looking girl, waiting for me, It's Alice!_

She walk's up to me.

"Hi I'm Alice, and u must be Patricia, right?"

"Yes I am" I said to her coolly

"How did u know my name?"

"Everyone knows a new girl or boy's name. I'm new here too; I just came here a month ago!"

"Glad to know."

"Patti may u please please please please please come shopping with me!"

"Actually n…um….okay when?"

"Yay! Tonight! Pretty Please with sugar on top!!"

"Okay" I said sighing in defeat

"Yay!!Let me drive you home!"

"No I like to walk"

"Please!?"

"Okay just for today"

(The only reason she keeps giving in is because Alice is doing her Puppy dog face!)

"Yay! Hop in my car, now where do u live?"

"56 Katumba rd"

She looked as if she remembered some thing painful for a second. She must have remembered that my mum used to live there, I felt a stab of pain as I thought that. But that look was replaced by happiness in less than 5 seconds and spoke to me as if nothing ever happened. My mum was right, vampires are very good actors.

"Okay, I know where it is, a very good friend of mine used to live there you know."

"What was her name?"

"Bella."

"Oh"

"Oh my god , slow down! Your diving too fast! We might have an accident!"

"Don't worry I'm an exellent driver, were here."

"Thanks for the drive Alice"

"Your welcome! Patti, can I do my home work with you today?"

"Yes of coarse you can!"

It doesn't matter how much I want to but I just can't bring my self to hate Alice! She just so Happy and Hyper all the time!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short its just I was rushing it so I can have it ready for all of you in time!**

**You don't have to Review This chapter because it's so short, but just remember if you review I will write the next chapter asap.**

**But any way the next chapter will come some time this week. Thanks for reading!**

**Samara Cullen**


	3. Alice POV

-I'm not Stephanie Meyer

**-I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

**-I don't own Twilight.**

**-I don't own any of the Twilight book characters**

**I'm sorry for taking long to update this story. It's just that I have a lot of home work and barley have any time! The tests of our school just finished today. **

**In the first chapter the last couple of paragraphs said Lilly instead of Patti, I just got confused when I was writing it because I'm writing another story with Lilly on it. Sorry!  
**

**Enjoy!!**

APOV (Alice)

Another day of school, how boring, the best thing about being psychic is that I know what all our lessons are going to be, and what homework were going to get.

Uhh……Edwards _still _in his room! He has been so depressed since we left Bella, and even more depressed to find out she left Forks, most of all he has been selfish, he can't even tell that it hurts us as much as it hurts him. Maybe it's because the last thing he said to her was that he doesn't love her. That was the biggest mistake of his life of all eternity!

He even has a child, but he doesn't know it, I don't want to tell him, she must be about 17 years old and her name is Patricia, (I saw it in the vision). It's been really hard to make sure Edward doesn't know. If Edwards not at school he is at the meadow, or locked his room or hunting on his own.

"Hurry up Edward school time!"

He walk's out of his room, "Kay lets go"

--

As were walking into the Lunch room we all pick up a new scent, it smell's like…like Bella!

When we sit down I saw Edward staring at a girl sitting on Monica's table. I turn to look at her. W.O.W!! she looks alot like Renee' Bella's mum, and she looks a bit like Bella too, she has Edwards hair and his face shape, she must be Patricia. But one thing surprised me, when she turned to look at us she looked surprised for a second the looked at us with pure hatred and revulsion, well I guess Bella told her about us, Edward turned to stare at me after I thought that. _Don't worry I'll tell u about her later._ He nodded.

Patricia started talking to Monica and the other girls.

"Patti, do u know them?" asked Monica

"Actually, my mother used to, she told me all about them." Bingo! I was right! Edward glared t me when I thought that_ Sorry._

"Are you family with Edward? Because you look a it like him."

"I might be but even if I am, I don't want anything to do with him." I saw him flinch at that.

"Oh okay, on Saturday do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to! Do you want to go to Port Angeles?"

"Okay, Ill pick you up at 6:00."

So...she's going shopping, I hope she's a shopaholic like me! My goal right now is to get to know my niece.

--

It's the end of the day, I have what I'm going to do planed already in my head. First I'm going to wait outside of the school for Patti, and give her a ride then I'll do what feels right to do after wards.

I see her walking, and I go up to her,

"Hi I'm Alice, and u must be Patricia, right?"

"Yes I am, how did u know my name?"

"Everyone knows a new girl or boy's name. I'm new here too; I just came here a month ago!"

"Glad to know."

"Patti may u please please please please please come shopping with me!" I did my famous puppy dog face to her.

"Actually n…um…okay when?" yes!! Shes easy to persuade!

"Yay! Tonight! Pretty Please with sugar on top!!"

"Okay" She said sighing in defeat, she is so like Bella but easier.

"Yay!!Let me drive you home!"

"No I like to walk"

"Please!?"

"Okay just for today" she said glaring at me, I pretend I didn't notice.

"Yay! Hop in my car, now where do u live?"

"56 Katumba rd"

She lives in Bella's old home now, I miss Bella so much I wish there was a way to talk to her...hold on...I can slowly tell Patti who I am then she will let me talk to Bella! You smart girl Alice!! I noticed her looking at me then looking away with a pained expression, why should she be in pain?

"Okay, I know where it is, a very good friend of mine used to live there you know."

"What was her name?"

"Bella."

"Oh"

"Oh my god , slow down! Your diving too fast! We might have an accident!" Ha Ha, She is just like Bella with the fast driving problems!

"Don't worry I'm an excellent driver, were here." she looked out side with a surprised look

"Thanks for the drive Alice" oh she is so sweet!

"Your welcome! Patti, can I do my home work with you today?"

"Yes of coarse you can!"


	4. Authors note

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! **

**Im having a major writer block! I don't know what I should do to the next chapter…actually I have a small idea but I still have no idea on how to put it! Please send me some of ur ideas! Ill mix all of the ideas together to get the next chapter and the rest of the story done!**

**Thank you all for ur Reviews! **

**Mwah to all of u who read my story**

**P.S don't forget I still need ideas!**

**-Samara Cullen**


End file.
